


恋爱失败的十一次手记

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea





	恋爱失败的十一次手记

# 【第一次】

智恩：抱歉，在中，我觉得跟你在一起真的很有压力。

在中：为什么啊？

智恩：以前觉得另一方就算是明星，只要是真爱，自己就可以顶住这种压力，现在看来还是不行啊。

在中：我们明明从一开始就很谈得来，智恩，我……

智恩：好了，金在中，你根本就不明白我到底承受着什么样的压力。知道你作为艺人很辛苦，平时也不会抱怨什么，偶尔才能见面这种事我也在适应……但是，作为一个女人，各个方面都要被人审视被人比较，甚至连外貌都要……我真的很累啊。

真的，我们还是分手吧。

 

# 【第二次】

直子：“在中君想吃什么呢？”

在中：“我的话随便。”

直子（指着菜单）：“那我们吃这个吧？”

在中：“啊——这个，有点太油了呢。”

直子：“还是在中君说说吃什么吧？”

在中：“我随便。”

直子：“那这个怎么样？”

在中：“啊——这个季节的鱼一般都不太好吃啊……”

直子：“所以说，想要在中君决定吃什么啊。”

金在中皱起了眉头：这种事还要我来定吗，见面这么多次了都不知道我爱吃什么吗……

哦，对，她又不是郑允浩……

在中：“真的随便就好，直子决定吧。”

直子：“那点这个吧。”

在中：“啊，等一下，这个和酒没法搭配啊……”

直子：“在中君为什么一直这样啊，你到底想吃什么啊？”

在中：“随便啊。”

直子：“……”

“在中君，我觉得我们还是不要一起吃饭了。”

藤原直子拿起挎包起身离开了。

 

# 【第三次】

世妍：“哥哥，我们吃这个吧。”

在中：“你喜欢就吃吧，我就算了。”

世妍：“诶，我们一起出来吃饭你怎么可以不吃啊！”

在中：“没关系，你吃吧。”（你不知道我要控制身材吗？之前就说过最近不能多吃了，今天还提议非要出来吃……）

世妍：“只有我一个女孩子在吃真的很没氛围啊……”

在中：“都说了我最近真的不能吃啊……”

世妍：“一起出来吃饭哥哥却什么都不吃，这算什么样子啊！”

在中：“……”

（要是允浩的话才不会因为这个就跟我抱怨呢，还会哄着我喂我吃呢……但是又不可能要求一个女生这样做啊，真是的……）

 

# 【第四次】

在中：“美代子，尝尝吧，虽然这道菜是第一次做我还是很有信心的。”

美代子：“唔……”

在中：“怎么样？”

美代子：“嘛，还可以啦，对第一次做的人来说……”

在中：“还可以，是好吃的意思吗？”

（在中：什么啊，好不容易做的，反应这么冷淡……）

美代子：“可能是因为我妈妈很擅长做这个，我的口味被养得挑剔了吧。”

在中（强打精神）：“啊，那这个辣炒年糕呢，这个我做过很多次了，应该……”

美代子：“啊，好辣！”

在中：“怎么，太辣了吗？我没有放很多辣酱啊……”

美代子（用手在嘴边扇风）：“啊啊啊啊啊好辣，我要喝水，唔……”（咕咚咕咚灌水）

在中（闷闷不乐地瘪着嘴）：“所以，这一道，也不喜欢吗？”

美代子（不好意思地）：“啊，可能是我不习惯韩国食品啦，你不要往心里去啊……”

美代子离开后，金在中仍然心情低落。

抱着软垫把自己丢在沙发上。

刚到日本的时候，允浩总是说想吃炒年糕，他第一次做的时候连自己都没信心，可是允浩却不停地说好吃，把一整盘都吃完了……

真是的，明明很用心地做饭了，就算真的不喜欢，不可以说说善意的谎言吗？

呜……想他了……

 

# 【第五次】

金在中和姜宥珍约好在狎鸥亭的餐厅见面。

宥珍：“哥哥，明天我有一个很好的朋友想介绍给你，我们一起去吃个饭吧。”

在中：“好啊。”

第二天，金在中拿着准备送给宥珍和宥珍朋友的花，全副武装地来到餐厅。到了二楼，一眼就看见宥珍正在和一个男生非常亲密地聊天，男生拿着手机在给宥珍看什么东西，手臂环着宥珍的肩膀，宥珍的头也靠在对方肩上。

金在中不自觉地捏紧了手里的花，被背叛的感觉让他很是生气。他走到宥珍面前，把花丢在桌上，口罩里传来的声音低低的却很清楚：“这就是你说的好朋友？”

没等对方回答，他已经转过身快步走开了。

但更让他生气的是，姜宥珍并没有追出来跟他解释，甚至一整天都没再给他打电话。

晚上洗完澡躺在床上，想起这件事，还是有些生气。

怎么这样啊，明明就是她的错，都不肯挽回一下吗……就算，就算这次，又是他误会了，也不应该连个电话都没有啊……允浩那个时候就立刻追出来了，在他生气地要走的时候还……

还……

不自觉地摸摸自己的嘴唇，那是他，第一次和允浩接吻呢……

手机铃声突然响起来了。

在中：“喂？”

宥珍：“哥哥，我等下要告诉你的决定，我也是考虑了很久的。”

在中：“都一天了，你终于愿意跟我解释一下那个男生是怎么回事了？”

宥珍：“哥哥别再提这个事了，好吗？我今天都要被闺蜜嘲笑死了，她们说，你们在一起的时间也不短了，连这点最基本的信任都没有吗？”

在中：“什么？”

宥珍（叹气）：“那是我哥，我亲哥啊，我说要介绍你认识的朋友当时在堵车，还没有到……不，这不重要，就算误会了，哥哥连问都不问清楚就走，这像话吗？”

在中：“但是，宥珍你可以早点跟我说清楚的啊，如果当时……”

宥珍：“哥哥，我是你女朋友诶，连基本的信任都没有就算了，现在还指望我作为一个女生跟上去哄你吗！”

宥珍因为生气而拔高的嗓音震得手机听筒嗡嗡响。他委屈地咬住了嘴唇。

“对不起……”

“就这样吧，哥哥，我已经决定了，我们还是分手吧，那样对我们都好。”

宥珍像没有听见他的道歉一样，说完就挂上了电话。

 

# 【第六次】

和徐智妍的恋爱是金在中自从告别初恋以来，唯一一次和比自己大的女生谈恋爱。

但是没有持续多久。

智妍跟他分手时把他送给她的项链和围巾都还了回来。分手的理由是：“本身都是明星，谈恋爱很不方便不是吗。而且老实说，跟在中在一起，让我体会不到往上走的感觉，而是在原地踏步。”

后来智妍很快有了新男友，是一个房地产商人。那时金在中才知道所谓的“体会不到往上走的感觉”，是觉得他作为一个被封杀的明星，不能给她的事业带来什么帮助。

 

# 【第七次】

敏淑：“好想去看电影啊，作为明星有时候真是麻烦死了。”

在中：“那也没办法啊，虽然我也想出去看电影。”

敏淑：“哥哥，我们去看电影吧，去吧去吧！”

在中：“你又不怕被拍到了？”

敏淑：“带墨镜和口罩出去嘛……唉，夏天的晚上带着墨镜和口罩还是太可疑了……哥哥你想个办法啊！”

在中：“我们可以戴人偶头套出去，我以前就试过，不会有人怀疑的……”

那个时候，已经是三年前了……

敏淑：“不要，那也太傻了吧！”

在中：“可是，我觉得这个办法挺好的啊，真的不会被发现的。”

敏淑：“哈？难不成哥哥之前就做过这么蠢的事吗？都说了不要，我好歹也是个女团成员呢，打扮成这样出去算什么样子啊！”

在中：“那……”

敏淑（小声嘀咕）：“唉，下次还是找个普通人当男朋友吧。”

接下来的一周两个人都因为各自的活动没能见面，一周后，敏淑向他提出了分手。

 

# 【第八次】

吉川千夏是金在中的一个朋友介绍给他的。千夏说，他还在东方神起的时候她听过他们的歌，虽然算不上粉丝，可是她很早就认识他了。

和千夏在一起的时间在他的记录里算是很长的了，有三个多月。

但是矛盾肯定都是越积累越多的。积累的时间越长，爆发越容易。而今年的白色情人节就是这个临界点。

之前他和千夏约好了白色情人节这一天要一起去游乐园。但是很不凑巧的，他那天临时有工作，约定被迫取消。

晚上，他虽然特意给千夏买了礼物，也亲手做了很多菜来弥补，但是千夏还是不高兴。

两个人沉默地吃着饭。

他忽然灵光一现，满怀希望地对千夏说：“我们半夜的时候去游乐园吧，那时候没什么人，也不用担心被认出来。”

千夏：“在中君是不是疯了啊？”

在中：“我……”

千夏：“大半夜的时候去游乐园吗？认真的吗？”

在中：“千夏不是也想去的吗，今天可是情人节呢。”

千夏：“对啊，今天可是情人节啊，在中君！因为在中君突然有工作所以好好的情人节才会变成这样不是吗！半夜去游乐园，哈，这种孩子气的发言也该停止了吧！”

在中对千夏突然的爆发很惊讶。

千夏：“在中君，我觉得我们还是不能这样下去了。跟明星谈恋爱都是这样累吗，还是跟身为明星的在中君谈恋爱才这么累呢？以前我总是在想，我不是明星，所以要多多理解身为明星的在中君，可是在中君好像从来没有考虑过要理解我，当然，在中君是明星嘛，总是身不由己的，所以还是由我自己来结束这些压抑和不开心吧。”

在中：“千夏，你是想说分手吗？”

千夏：“是的，抱歉，在中君。”

在中：“没关系。都是我……”

脑海里回响起某人的声音：在中啊，对不起，是我照顾的不好……

“是我，照顾的……不好。”他声音颤抖地说。

 

# 【第九次】

高松绘梨佳比他大一岁，性格也是很成熟的类型。

但是金在中还是觉得两个人在一起的时候不怎么开心。

那天两个人坐新干线去泡温泉。

刚结束几天的演唱会，路上他迷迷糊糊地睡着了，脑袋不知不觉地靠在了绘梨佳肩上。

绘梨佳立刻把他拍醒了：“在中君，醒醒！”

在中（睡眼惺忪）：“已经到了吗？”

绘梨佳：“没有，但是在中君这样靠着我，手臂会很麻哎……”

在中：“啊，对不起，我有点累。”

但是他后来又睡着了，脑袋一歪就碰到了绘梨佳的肩膀。

一路上绘梨佳把他叫醒了四次。

他真的很累很困，到最后有些生气，但他什么也没说。

在他考虑分手的时候，绘梨佳也提出了分手，这次他没有感到沮丧，反而松了口气。

 

# 【第十次】

金在中现在被迫睡在沙发上。刚认识不久的女朋友李秀媛睡在他床上。

这一切都是因为一场朋友间的聚会。秀媛喝了很多，醉的路都走不稳。他也喝了酒，两个人都没开车，他本来已经准备帮秀媛叫出租车，却有人在一旁起哄。

“哎，怎么能让喝醉的女朋友一个人回去啊，有问题怎么办？在中你家不是就在附近吗？”

话虽如此，但他还没考虑过要把她带到家里去啊。

这时秀媛口齿不清地开口了：“那就要麻烦哥哥一晚啦！”

于是他还是艰难地把秀媛搀回了家，一路上祈祷着她不要吐在他身上。

把对方扶到自己床上躺下的时候他真的觉得很麻烦，明明两个人还没到可以在对方家里留宿那么亲密的程度啊……

家里是一居室，他平时一个人睡双人床，虽然对别人一身酒味妆也不卸来睡自己的床不开心，但总归也不能让女生睡沙发，所以才洗了澡躺在沙发上。

秀媛也太不矜持了吧……明天床单上肯定全是酒味，还有化妆品的味道……

真是，麻烦死了……

 

金在中没想到郑允浩会突然给他打电话，还是在秀媛叫他去看电影的这一天晚上。

郑允浩在电话里说：“能见面吗，有很重要的事情要说。”

他说：“我等下给你回复。”

他并没有考虑很久，就给秀媛打电话去说他今晚临时有事，不能去看电影了。

秀媛不高兴地说：“你之前不是说可以的吗！到底什么事比和女朋友一起还重要啊！”

他的回答是：“真的很抱歉，下次吧。”

 

金在中到达餐厅的时间比约好的时间早了十分钟，但是郑允浩已经到了。

分开的这八个月，郑允浩看起来没什么大变化，就是胡茬比在一起的时候多了一点。

金在中坐在桌子对面，没说话。看见郑允浩的那一刻起他的鼻子就酸了，赶紧低下头去喝咖啡。

郑允浩开口了：“我想好了，金在中。”

听到对方叫自己名字的时候他心里一紧。

“我觉得我还是没办法放开你。”

“是我的错，当初你说要分手的时候，我答应的太轻易了，肯定让你伤心了吧。对不起，本来外界的压力就够大了，我却没有照顾好你……”

金在中咬了咬牙：“郑允浩，你别说了。”

再说他可能真的忍不住会哭。

郑允浩顿了顿，表情没什么变化，也低头去喝了一口咖啡。

“我听他们说你谈过几个女朋友。”

金在中很小声很小声地回答：“嗯。”

郑允浩笑了，伸手在他头上揉了一把。

“干嘛一副不好意思承认的样子？不是挺好的嘛，能够向前走。”

“我……我要去趟卫生间。”金在中突然站起身，急匆匆地跑开了。

郑允浩摸他头的时候他就忍不住了。

他虽然谈了女朋友，可是全部都宣告失败。他难道真的没有办法再像喜欢郑允浩那样喜欢别人了吗？

他没有向前走啊，一步都没有，他一直在原地踏步，而且他总是不停，不停，不停地想起他……

开什么玩笑啊……

他回到座位上已经整理好了表情。

郑允浩面前的咖啡杯已经空了。

“所以你过得还好吧？”郑允浩问道。

“嗯。”他说。

“看来我又做了多余的事啊。”郑允浩站起身，“要我送你回去吗？”

回去的路上，郑允浩没再说什么。而金在中接到了秀媛发来的短信：“我们还是分手吧。”

“嗯，真的对不起。”他看了看正专心开车的郑允浩，回复道。

 

 

# 【第十一次】

和秀媛分手后金在中拒绝了一切给他介绍女朋友的人。

朴有天撇着嘴说：“你这么喜欢那个李秀媛吗，都颓废成这样了？”

金在中虚弱地瞪他一眼。

朴有天能猜到怎么回事，他只是调侃调侃他。

 

金在中后悔了。

面子有用吗？什么“过得还好”，他为什么要逞强说他过得还好，八个月，恋爱失败十次，他过得一点都不好。

郑允浩变了，他当时的表情看起来像是过得很好、很幸福的样子吗？

明明都快哭了，你怎么可以看不出来我在逞强啊……

“混蛋……”

金在中把脸埋在枕头里骂道，但更多地是在骂自己。

很不巧，这段时间他也没什么工作，这就意味着，他有好多时间把自己关在家里，喝很多很多酒，然后沉浸在过去的记忆和孤独之中。

今天也是，他坐在沙发前的地毯上，一罐一罐往胃里灌着酒。趴在茶几上，脸颊贴着冰凉的玻璃，手机的屏幕变成了一个模糊的光晕。

他眨了眨眼睛。眼前是手机通讯录一排排毫无生气的号码。

那个备注还是与众不同的长。

之前删掉过一次，后来又经历艰难险阻找到的那个人的新手机号码。

金在中看着那三个字看了许久，与通讯录里的其他人并无不同。

“允浩在做什么呢……”他一边想一边点进编辑界面，把“郑允浩”三个字改掉了。

【我们允浩呀♡】

“嘿嘿……”脑子里全是浆糊的金在中满意地笑了笑。

这就和以前一样了。

他也不知道自己当时是怎么想的，反正电话就那么打出去了，而且，郑允浩也接了。

“喂？”

“允浩……！允浩你听的见吗，是我，唔……我……”

郑允浩听到那边熟悉但是有些含糊的声音。

“有事吗？”

“没事……没事我就不能打电话给你？”

“很晚了，在中，我要挂了。”郑允浩看看表。

今天陪熙珍在商场逛了一下午，说实话，他现在还是有些疲倦的。

“我有事！不许，不许挂……”

“什么事？”

“我想你了，我要见你。”

“……”郑允浩皱起了眉头。他之前提出复合的时候，金在中没有同意，现在他也要往前走了，金在中又打电话来，说他想他。

“你喝了多少？”

“没多少，我很清醒，我知道自己在做什么。我要见你。”

“……在中，我们八个月前就分手了。”

“我知道，你在家吗？”

“真的很晚了，你别闹了……”

“我问你你在家吗？”

听到对方一直不依不饶，郑允浩咬了咬牙。

“我现在有女朋友了，金在中。”

电话那头瞬间陷入沉默。

当郑允浩犹豫着要不要把电话挂掉，听筒里就又响起了金在中略微发颤的声音：“所以你不会来找我。没关系，我去找你，我数三秒钟，你不否定，就说明你在家。”

“一……二……”

“金在中……”

“三，好的，我现在就去找你。”

电话挂断了。

 

一个小时后，郑允浩的家门被敲响，他打开门，看见金在中缩着肩膀站在外面，浑身上下湿漉漉的。

“伞呢？”

“落在出租车上了。不能直接叫他开过来嘛，剩下的路我走过来的。”

郑允浩简直怀疑金在中是故意的。

“肯定没有人在跟啦……”金在中感觉身子有点晃，扶着门框看着仍然呆呆站在门口的郑允浩。

“她在里面？”金在中勾着嘴角冲他笑笑。

郑允浩皱起了眉头：“金在中……”

“不在吧？我好冷啊，允浩，不可以让我进来吗？”金在中歪着头，一滴雨水顺着他略显苍白的脸颊滑下来。

郑允浩脸颊的肌肉紧了紧。

“进来吧。”

尽管他现在很生气。他之前向金在中提出复合的事情，金在中不领情，而他现在也有了新的开始，开始前进了，金在中却又出现在他面前。

金在中，你以为你是谁啊。

然而看到被雨淋湿的金在中，他心里第一个想法还是：感冒了可怎么办。

“你来做什么。”

郑允浩把一条干爽的毛巾丢在金在中头上，走去把空调温度调高了些。

金在中从乱糟糟的头上拽下毛巾，贴在脸上闻了闻，有点沮丧。

没有郑允浩的味道。是新的毛巾。

郑允浩没听到回答，转过身，看到金在中还拿着毛巾坐在沙发上发呆。

“把头发擦擦啊，感冒了又要找谁来照顾你？”

金在中抬起头很天真地看着他，就好像他们之间毫无芥蒂：“你可以帮我擦吗？”

郑允浩提醒自己金在中只是喝醉了，忽略了他的话，又一次问道：“你来做什么？”

金在中低着头擦头发，声音软软的。

“想你了。”

郑允浩之前在电话里已经听过这个答案了。他叹了口气，在金在中对面的沙发上坐下了。

“你的女朋友呢？”郑允浩问。

“早就分手了。”金在中低声说。

郑允浩冷笑了一下。

“失恋了跑去借酒浇愁，喝醉了然后想起我了？”

金在中没吭声，只是用毛巾捂着脸。

“金在中，你把我当什么了？”

空气里弥漫着压抑的沉默。

许久，金在中才含糊地嘟哝了一句：“我没醉……”

郑允浩没有听清。

“什么？”

“我说，我没醉。”

金在中把挡着脸的毛巾放下了，眼圈泛红。

“我只是控制不了自己。”

金在中咬着嘴唇站起身，走到郑允浩脚边跪坐下来，脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭对方的膝盖。

“允浩，我没有办法，不管在做什么我总是不停不停地想起你……”

“……”

“我真的不知道怎么办了……除了你，谁都不行……我已经……没有办法了……”

金在中的声音里带着脆弱的哭腔。

“允呐，求你了，不要丢下我……”

郑允浩已经不记得金在中上一次在他面前这样低声下气是什么时候了。很久以前就是他先爱上，他锲而不舍地追求着对方，对方总是高高在上的，他的命运就因为金在中的喜怒哀乐而起起落落。

金在中这样红着眼睛，身体因为寒冷而微微颤抖，跪在他腿边求他，他很心疼。

他们之间怎么会变成这样呢？

他们之间根本不应该是这样的。

可是他也清楚，金在中就是故意的，金在中知道他狠不下心，他就是在利用他的心软。

他拉着金在中让他起来。

“去洗个热水澡吧，一直穿着湿衣服会发烧的。”

“允浩……”金在中立刻抬头去看他，眼里带着试探的希望。

“等酒醒了就回去吧，明天早上我送你回去。”

金在中的眼睛一下子又暗了，眼睁睁看着郑允浩一步步走开，去浴室给浴缸放水。

 

时隔八个月，金在中穿着他很久之前放在这里的睡衣，又一次和郑允浩睡在了同一张床上。

但是毫无亲密可言。

郑允浩背对着他睡着，对金在中的一切话语都毫无反应。

如果说之前金在中还因为酒精而有点迷糊，洗了澡之后，他的大脑已经完全清醒了。

可他现在宁愿自己还醉着，这样一来抛下自尊对他来说还会更容易一点。

“你睡了吗？”

“……”

“我知道你没睡着，为什么不说话，为什么这样对我……”

“你不是知道吗？”

“我不知道……”金在中自欺欺人地咬着嘴唇，“我根本没有办法爱上别人，我试过了，如果不是你就不行……”

郑允浩仍然背对着他。叹气的声音在寂静的夜里显得更清晰了。

“在中啊，不要再说这些没用的事了，可以吗？”

“允浩……”

金在中还想说什么，但是郑允浩不客气地打断他，语气也冷下去。

“我有女朋友了，而且我们相处的很好。”

这句话从郑允浩的嘴里说出来，还真是刺耳……金在中感到心中涌出了一股强烈的怒气。

明明，一开始拼命想抓住我、拥有我的人是你啊……是你让我习惯了有你在身边、变得再也离不开你了，现在却要冷着脸把我丢开？

**_【发展一】_ **

“你们上过床了？”

“……够了。”

金在中故意尖刻地说着。

“对着那种女人也能勃起？”

“我说，够了！”

郑允浩猛地回过头，一把揪住了对方的领子：“金在中！你以为你是谁！”

他看到郑允浩的眼睛里闪着危险的火苗。

郑允浩终于被他激怒了。

“怎么了郑允浩，被我说中恼羞成怒，想要动手了？”

“……”郑允浩指节发白地揪着金在中的领子，双唇紧闭，他看着金在中湿漉漉的眼睛，金在中也直直地瞪着他。沉默。

“你喝醉了。”

他艰难地挤出几个字，松开了手。

金在中愣愣地看着对方站起身。

“好好休息吧。”

郑允浩低声说着，拿起床头的衣服走出了房间。

金在中手忙脚乱地下了床追上去。

“你要去哪儿？”

他眼睁睁地看着郑允浩换上了外出的衣服，把手机和钥匙放进挎包里。

“你不肯离开，那只能我走。”

“呀！郑允浩！”金在中叫他的声音里充满了声嘶力竭的绝望。

“这一切是你先开始的不是吗！”

郑允浩停了动作看着他，神情复杂。

“说喜欢我的是你！用蜡烛告白的是你！说就算家里人不同意也还是要和我在一起的是你！领奖的时候不管不顾就把我抱住的还是你！

“你还记得06年我们刚在一起的时候你说过什么吗？你说无论发生什么都不会放开我的手，八年了，我离不开你了，可现在呢？你告诉我你要走？”

用力地喊出这段话的最后一个音节，金在中的眼泪就涌出来了。

郑允浩悲伤地看着他。

“你在跟公司提出解约之前，也什么都没跟我说不是吗……”

“明明就在同一个舞台上，就站在旁边，却不能说话，不能对视，不能互动……”

“那个时候我就在想，我们也许，再也不能相爱了……”

有眼泪顺着他的眼角流下来。

看到对方的眼泪，金在中再也忍不住。他捂着脸蹲下身去，无声地呜咽。

郑允浩叹了口气。

他放下出门用的挎包，脱下了大衣，走过去把金在中搂进怀里。

“对不起。”

金在中捂着脸，用力摇了摇头。

 

两个人还是回到了卧室里睡下了。第二天郑允浩开车送金在中回去。

经纪人看着郑允浩的黑眼圈直摇头。

“允浩啊，你之前不是说，吃了药症状减轻了，已经不会再失眠了吗？”

郑允浩淡淡地冲经纪人笑笑：“偶尔一次而已。”

 

**_【发展二】_ **

时隔八个月，金在中穿着他很久之前放在这里的睡衣，又一次和郑允浩睡在了同一张床上。

但是毫无亲密可言。

郑允浩背对着他睡着，对金在中的一切话语都毫无反应。

如果说之前金在中还因为酒精而有点迷糊，洗了澡之后，他的大脑已经完全清醒了。

可他现在宁愿自己还醉着，这样一来抛下自尊对他来说还会更容易一点。

“你睡了吗？”

“……”

“我知道你没睡着，为什么不说话，为什么这样对我……”

“你不是知道吗？”

“我不知道……”金在中自欺欺人地咬着嘴唇，“我根本没有办法爱上别人，我试过了，如果不是你就不行……”

郑允浩仍然背对着他。叹气的声音在寂静的夜里显得更清晰了。

“在中啊，不要再说这些没用的事了，可以吗？”

“允浩……”

金在中还想说什么，但是郑允浩不客气地打断他，语气也冷下去。

“我有女朋友了，而且我们相处的很好。”

这句话从郑允浩的嘴里说出来，还真是刺耳……金在中感到心中涌出了一股强烈的怒气。

明明，一开始拼命想抓住我、拥有我的人是你啊……是你让我习惯了有你在身边、变得再也离不开你了，现在却要冷着脸把我丢开？

 

“怎么，女人也可以满足你？”

“……够了。”

金在中故意尖刻地说着。

“对着那女人也可以勃起？”

郑允浩终于被他激怒了，转过身来对他怒目而视。

“金在中！！你以为你是谁啊！”

下一秒他已经掀开了被子，要起身离开。

金在中立刻抓住了他，从后面搂着他的背，脸颊贴着他裸露的上身，故意用娇软的声音缠磨。

“不要走……”

“放开。”

“哥哥……”

瞬间，郑允浩身子一顿，金在中清楚地感觉到相贴的肌肤温度升高了，郑允浩的细胞都在热烈地反应着。

“哥哥一直很喜欢我这样叫你吧……”

“我说，放开……”

金在中把嘴唇贴上对方的耳朵，张开嘴轻轻咬着。

“不想抱抱我吗？”他解开了睡衣的扣子，身体更紧密地贴上郑允浩的，充血立起的乳头磨蹭着对方后背发烫的肌肤。

“那个女人的身体，也是这样的触感吗？”金在中抓着郑允浩的手伸进自己的睡衣里，摸着自己纤细的腰和挺翘的屁股。

“……”

“还有这里，也是这样……一看到哥哥就会变湿吗……”金在中拉着郑允浩的手放到自己腿间，抚摸那里已经濡湿的穴口。

“金在中，不要再惹我了……”

“怎么了，哥哥，不是摸到了吗，已经很湿了……要插进来吗？”

郑允浩的忍耐已经到了极限了，他瞬间就重重地把金在中按倒在床上，咬住了那张不断诱惑他的粉红色的嘴，金在中立刻分开双腿缠上他的腰，毫无征兆地，郑允浩勃起的阴茎已经狠狠撞进了金在中的体内。没有扩张，没有润滑，剧烈的疼痛立刻扭曲了金在中的眉头，但是郑允浩完全没有放轻动作的意思。

金在中也没有抱怨，心甘情愿地接纳着对方的愤怒、不舍、犹豫、痛苦，娇嫩的后面很快被这样粗鲁的进出撕裂了，但是金在中比起结束这样的疼痛，他更希望这种感觉能够再强烈一点，强烈到完全占据他的头脑，他恨不得郑允浩能够更深、更用力、让他更痛一点。

他喜欢郑允浩这样除了他谁都没见过的失控的样子，他喜欢郑允浩为他抛下理智完全沉浸在本能的欲望中的样子，这个时候，郑允浩就不再是要承担家庭的期望、东方神起的未来和外界加持了完美光环的瑜卤允浩，他是对金在中想爱却不能爱、想恨却恨不起来的郑允浩。

郑允浩毫不留情地动作着，心脏在剧烈起伏的胸腔里疯狂地跳动，汗水滴落在床单上，和对方的融在一起。他知道自己现在的动作对怀里的人来说应该毫无快乐可言，然而对方柔软的穴肉还是紧紧地包裹着他，颤抖着把他含得更深。对方大声地不管不顾地呻吟着：啊啊……不够……再进去……再用力……”，他的汗湿的后背火辣辣的，想必是被金在中抓破了。

至少在此刻，他们都不在乎了。

不知什么时候起，他听到金在中在哭。

郑允浩无论如何都于心不忍，他止住了下身的动作，低头去吻金在中的嘴唇。

“对不起，很疼吧。”

金在中露出一个艰难的微笑，摇了摇头。

“允浩，我不疼，所以不要停下来。”

 

——FIN——


End file.
